No title yet
by Adestielable
Summary: Dean and Cas have been friends since birth. I mean, why wouldn't they? They're mothers were best friends and they just short of forced their kids to be friends. Of course it was hard in the beginning, with Dean being into hot wheels and getting dirty in the mud, and Cas being into books and studying how other people worked. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! (It's too long to put here! Damn!)
1. Summary

SUMMARY:

Dean and Cas have been friends since birth. I mean, why wouldn't they? They're mothers were best friends and they just short of forced their kids to be friends. Of course it was hard in the beginning, with Dean being into hot wheels and getting dirty in the mud, and Cas being into books and studying how other people worked. But then again, Dean always had been protective and when he saw some boy trying to befriend Cas, he wouldn't let Cas leave his side in public. And Dean never wanted to not stay the night or have Cas over at his house from that day till the day they started their Senior year in High School. Dean and Cas had been inseparable from that day 12 years ago.


	2. Prologue Part One

Prologue:  
Part One:  
Castiel's POV:

I sat there, pretending to read my 'Magic Treehouse' book while studying him play in the mud. I would never understand his liking for getting dirty or racing little toy cars around the playground, making the '_vroom_' noises with your mouth. I watched as he grabbed a handful of mud and let it drop back onto the ground, making little drops of mud splash onto him. He smiled and laughed. When he smiled I couldn't help but smile too; my mouth curved up a little but then soon curved down when someone tried to get my attention.

"Hi, what's your name," he asked. I blushed and looked down.

"Castiel," I replied quietly.

"Cool, do you want to come play with me?" He asked.

"I-I'm okay, thank you," I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I kept looking down at my book.

"B-because I want to f-finish this book.?.." I said uncertainty.

"Please?" He asked, I shook my head, "please?!" He asked again, I continued to shake my head, "please? Come one!"m

"No, no thank you. I'm okay," I said.

"Come on, it will be fun! Please!" He asked again and that's when I felt someone sit down right next to me. I looked over, startled, only to see that it was Dean. I relaxed and leaned into him slightly.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked the boy coldly.

"I was trying to get him to come play with me," the boy explained. Dean shook his head.

"He can't, because he's going to play with me." Dean said in the same tone as before. The boy blinked and looked from Dean to me and back to Dean.

"But... But I asked him first!" He cried. I started to shake a little and panic. I felt sweat begin to form and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked me quietly. I looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

"I-I don't... I don't know," I said. I truly didn't. Dean stood up and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, Cas," He said. I got up with him and stayed close behind as we walked back over to the mud he was digging in before the boy came up to me.

"But I asked him first!" The boy shouted after us.

"But he wants to play with me," Dean called back over his shoulder. I squeezed the hand that wasn't being held by Dean's closed. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I saw the way Dean's jaw was set, and his shoulders slightly thrown back, as if someone was trying to take something from him and he was fighting back.

"Thank you, Dean." I said after while. I looked up at him and then quickly looked down again, slightly embarrassed, "I don't know what happened. I just kinda panicked."

"It's okay," Dean soothed me, I nodded stiffly. He smiled and sat down on his knees in the mud again. "Hey, do you want to come over to my house?"

"I—" I started, smiling but got cut off.

"Cas, Dean, how are you guys doing?" Dean's mom asked while holding Dean's little brother, Sam. He looked up from the mud to see his mom and Sam and my mom.

"Hi Dean." My mom greeted. He waved, flicking a little mud around.

"Can Cas come over?" He asked. I saw my Dean's mom smile at my mom and then they both nod their heads enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah of course." She said. Dean smiled and looked over at me. They left us alone again and talked animatedly to each other while walking away.

"Are you going to come over?" He asked him. I nodded shyly. He smiled at me again and grabbed some mud. "You want to help me make a mud-pie?"

"What's a mud-pie?" I asked. He dropped the mud, making it splash and get on his face.

"You make a pie, out of mud," He said. I grimaced at that.

"Do we eat it?" I asked, appalled. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, we just make it and leave it for someone else to play with," He explained. I relaxed and nodded.

"Oh," I said and got down to help him make the mud-pie. "What do I do?" I asked after I realized I had no idea what to do.

"Here," he plopped a big handful of dirt into my hands and guided me over to the mound of mud he had built up for the mud-pie. I dropped it on top and smiled at him.

"Like that?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded, I beamed at him and leaned over to get some more mud.

Dean has showed me so much since that day. We were both 6 then, and for 12 years our friendship has done nothing but strengthen; as cliché as that might sound, it's true. For the first few hours at his house we were just friends but then as time went on that night, we became best friends. And nothing had changed that.

And, it's hard not to like someone who knows you better than you do, and has seen you at your very worst, but still loves you. It's hard not to love someone that sees all that.

I finally found out why Dean played in the mud so much. Because it was fun. Simple as that. And that showed me that not everything has to be some long, complicated, unanswerable question. Dean showed me that, and I love him even more for it.

* * *

Yes, I realize that the ending is oh so cliché, but whatever.

**_THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND!_**


	3. Prologue Part Two

Prologue:  
Part Two:  
Dean's POV:

I was playing in the mud and watching him out of the corner of my eye, reading the book he brought, when it happened. A boy had the nerve to walk up to Cas — _my Cas_ — and ask him to go and play with him. Cas blushed and it made me jealous. I was supposed to be the one making him blush like that. I got up and wiped the dirt off on my jeans and watched them. Cas kept on shaking his head and looking down at the 'Magic Treehouse' book he'd borrowed from the library. The boy then reached out and tried to drag him with him. I felt something funny in my stomach and immediately walked over to them.

"No, no thank you. I'm okay," I heard Cas stutter out.

"Come on, it will be fun! Please!" The boy asked. I reached them and sat down right next to Cas. He looked a little frightened for a second but then I felt him lean into my side a little, recognizing who I was.

"What are you doing?" I asked The boy, fixing him with a cold stare.

"I was trying to get him to come play with me," the boy explained. I shook my head.

"He can't, because he's going to play with me." I countered. The boy blinked and looked from me to Cas and back to me.

"But... But I asked him first!" He cried. I looked at Cas out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was going pale and shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I don't... I don't know," he said. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, Cas," I said. He got up and stayed close behind me as we walked back over to the mud I was digging in before the boy came up and started disturbing Cas.

"But I asked him first!" The boy shouted after me.

"But he wants to play with me!" I called back over my shoulder. I saw the boy stomp his foot and walk away angrily. I walked slowly back over to the mud, pulling Cas along with me. I felt him squeeze my hand, and slowly release it as we got farther and farther away.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said after while. He looked up at me and then quickly looked down again, "I don't know what happened. I just kinda panicked." He explained.

"It's okay," I said, I got back down onto my knees in the mud. "Hey, do you want to come over to my house?" He smiled and looked at me again.

"I—"

"Cas, Dean, how are you guys doing?" My mom asked. I looked up from the mud I was playing with and smiled at her, Sammy, and Cas's mom.

"Hi Dean." Cas's mom greeted. I waved, flicking some mud around.

"Can Cas come over?" I asked. I saw my mom smile at Cas's mom and then bother them nod their heads.

"Yeah, yeah of course." She said. I smiled and looked over at Cas.

"Are you going to come over?" I asked him. He nodded to me shyly. I smiled at him and grabbed some mud. "You want to help me make a mud-pie?"

"What's a mud-pie?" He asked. I dropped the mud, making it splash and get on my face.

"You make a pie, out of mud," I said. He looked at me bewildered.

"Do we eat it?" He asked, disgusted. I laughed at him and shook my head.

"No, we just make it and leave it for someone else to play with," I explained. His expression relaxed and he nodded.

"Oh," he said. He got down and helped me make the mud-pie, but stopping short. "What do I do?" He asked.

"Here," I plopped a big handful of dirt into his hands and guided him over to the mound of mud I had been building up for the mud-pie. He dropped it on top and smiled at me.

"Like that?" He asked enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded, he beamed at me in return and leaned over to get some more mud. I smiled and watched him as he continued to help me, smiling, like he had just discovered that you could actually eat the little rock-like chocolates my mom kept out, every time he would make the mound bigger.

Something in me clicked that day. I didn't realize it then and wouldn't realize it for a while. But that's they day we became best friends, 12 years ago to the date. And I couldn't ask for anyone better to have walked into my life. Despite our differences and interests, we couldn't be better friends. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Here's the thing: Dean's POV will be in **reallifegemini**'s writing, and Castiel's POV will be in my writing.

So, review.

**_THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FREAKING FRIEND! ㈶8... ㈴2_**


End file.
